Megan Morrison
Megan Morrison West is the main character in E!'s scripted series The Arrangement. She is currently married to movie star Kyle West. Megan is a struggling actress who works as a waitress in L.A when she gets a chance to audition for a role in one of Kyle Wests up and coming movies- after she answer's a set of preminarly questions well, which have been developed presumbably by IHM an organisaiton with much power in Hollywood. Kyle West is a member of the Insituite of the Higher Mind, which Megan only becomes aware of after the audition. After the audition Kyle shows a geuinie interest in Megan and asks her to come on a date with him, to a local Mexican resturant. There, she asks him who he truly is away from the public eye and he evades the question stating that IHM helped him become a better person. Megan seems to develop feelings for Kyle quickly and accept his offer to travel with him to Mexico for a weekend getaway. In Mexico, Megan reveals its been a tough week for her and she almost did not make it to the audition for the role in Kyles movie; as she found out her boyfriend had cheated on her. Kyle kisses her and the two have sex. Afterwards, when Megan returns to L.A she gets a shocking document from her Agent, stating that Kyle wants to marry Megan through an arranged-marriage contract, for the price of 10 million dollars. Megan is stunned and unerved by this, wondering why Kyle wants to be with her in this way. Her publicst tells her to take the offer, even if she does not like Kyle, telling her the marriage will allow her to progress with her career and allow her to do anything she wants with her life. Megan meets up with Kyle and asks him why they have to continue their relationship this way and not date just like normal people, asking what big secret Kyle is hiding. Kyle states that there is no secret and he is not asking for a beard- he just needs a relationship he can trust to protect his brand and image -after his failed realtionship with Lisbeth another actress who left him at the altar. Megan reluctantly accept his contract and becomes embroiled with Kyles invovlment with IHM. When Kyle asks Megan to travel to the Venice Film Festival with him, Megan starts to realise just how much control IHM has over Kyle and now her, in their relationship- making her wonder if the 'audition' she attended was an audition for a role in his movie- or an audition to be his wife. Whilst in Venice Megan is attacked by a stranger and Kyle beats the Papparizi man who tries to take photos of her. Megan soon meets the leader of IHM Terence Anderson and realises the close bond he and Kyle share- however she soon becomes aware of Terence's dislike for her, especially when Terence accuses her of ruining Kyle's public image - however she asks him to stay out of their relationship. Soon after their relationship, nude photos of Megan are leaked on the internet and Terence explodes that this has happened, possibly ruining Kyles public Image. Megan who already feels bad, escapes with Kyle to a remote area of the woods so the both of them can be away from the spotlight. This upsets Terence who feels that Megan is pulling Kyle away from the insitute. To regain control Terence has Megan replaced on the upcoming movie she is supposed to be in with Kyle . Kyle reluctantly agrees to this and Megan is furious, quickly avoiding Kyle and returning to her suburban home away from him. Kyle feels terrible at what he allowed to happen and tries to call Megan. It is later revelead that Megan's friend leaked the photos to try and put a wedge in between her and Kyle- as she feels that Megan is in danger with a relationship with Kyle and IHM. In the following episode Megan reluctantly returns to Kyle even though she is replaced in the new movie, by actress Amelia Briggs. Megan goes out with Kyle and his friend -Brandon, who is also a member of the IHM. The group is invovled in a car accident which is caused by Brandon drink driving and the accident is covered up by IHM to make Brandon look like a hero, even though the accident was his fault. Megan soon realises that IHM is very powerful and can do anything for Kyle if he remains faithful to them. Megan asks Kyle who he really was before IHM controlled his life and he states he wasnt worth knowing, (lying to her) even about his childhood stating his abusive uncle looked after him. Megan soon notices the hold that iHM has over Kyle. Megan attends a charity event with Kyle. Megan listens to Kyle as he states he was an orphan and grew up on the streets- however the truth in this is not entirely known. At the event Terence pesters Megan to attend IHM, saying to her he thinks she is running from something. To suit Kyle she reluctantly agrees to attend IHM seminars, where she meets a so-called journalist hoping to expose the terrible events happening at IHM. Meanwhile Kyle meets up with his secret half-sister who reveals to him that their biological father is dying, revealing that Kyle lies to Megan about his life. As Megan has recieved a role in a play she starts to get close with the Play Director, who has a crush on her- at a 'staff' bonfire both of them kiss each other- However reaslises this is a mistake and a betrayal to Kyle- and is adamant at the director that she wants to keep her distance.Later when Kyle meets up with Megan after her rehersal is finished he practically cries on her shoulder, however she does not know why- the truth is that his father has died. As Megan continues her play rehersal, Terrance blackmails Kyle into sleeping with an older detective who is investgating crimes that IHM is commiting- of which are all unknown to Megan. Later as Kyle is watching her play he starts to cry when she states her lines, when her character reveals they will try their hardest to be a good person for the sake of their other partner. Category:Characters